DE 41 34 050 C2 has disclosed a drive drum for belt conveyors with a motor and a gear mechanism positioned within the drum, the drive drum having, on both sides, fixed hollow shaft sections which protrude into the drum for removably accommodating the motor and gear mechanism mounted within the drum. The bearings are arranged between the hollow shaft sections, which have different lengths, and the drum. The motor and the gear mechanism are fastened in the longer hollow shaft section which has been provided at the one end with a supporting element. The proposed configuration makes it possible to quickly replace the motor and the gear mechanism without relieving the drum of tensile forces of the belt and without draining away any oil.